fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Soi
Soi (房宿) is a character in the Fushigi Yuugi series, a Seiryū Celestial Warrior who appears to save Suboshi. Her true name is Kaen Haku (白 花婉, Haku Kaen, born under the star Room. Appearance Soi has magenta hair, fair skin, and she usually ties her hair. When she's fighting, she wears primary-designed armor. She is 19 years old and was born in the village of Gen, a province near the Kutou border. Although she is as young as 19, her looks are very mature. Personality Soi talks averagely and she fights the Suzaku warriors for two reasons, even though she isn't fully evil; she fights for her faithfulness for Nakago and for her land, for Seiryuu. Soi is very much like Tomo, (in personality, not appearance) she has no intention to harm the Suzaku Warriors or even Miaka, but she does this for the sake of Nakago. She shows envy with the strength of love Miaka and Tamahome share. She is a female who speaks like a man. Plot History Soi was born as Kaen Haku into a large family, because they were poor, her parents sold her when she was still a child to a brothel and grew up there. Years later she comes to work at the Kutou Palace as a serving girl, it is then when identity as Celestial Warrior is revealed. Relationships Nakago: Soi is in love with Nakago because he rescued her, when she was twelve and is one of his most devoted followers. While aware that her love was unrequited and he was only using her to recover and heighten his chi, Soi nevertheless continues to serve him faithfully to the full extent of her abilities. She puts herself between Nakago and Tasuki's sword, an act she pays for with her life despite his earlier actions and words. Interestinly enough, Nakago carries her dead body with him until he passes from the world of the book into the Real World. In the manga, she is seen again by Nakago in "paradise," alongside his mother when he dies. Tomo: Soi and Tomo are rivals, as they both Nakago and would do anything for his sake. Their relationship has been hostile from the first time they met as shown in the Seiran Den novel, because they are in love with same man. Both have shown jealousy abouth their respective relationships with Nakago, Soi because Nakago seems trust Tomo more than her as he freely discusses his plans with him, while Tomo is jealous because Soi shares Nakago's bed. While they have difficulty getting along and tend to stay away from each other, they can work efficiently together when necessary. Suzaku Senshi: Despite being enemies with Suzaku, Soi has sympathy towards the Suzaku no Miko, particularly out of jealousy towards Yui Hongo, and Tamahome, going so far as to state that she envies the strength of their love and revealing to Miaka that she wasn't actually assaulted by Nakago. Like Tomo and Amiboshi, she has no desire to harm Miaka or her senshi, but will do anything for the sake of Nakago. Abilities As a Celestial Warrior, Soi possesses Feng Shui related powers allowing her to control lightning, induce electromagnetic fields, but is also skilled in Fhangzang and Chi raising and draining techniques. It was revealed in the omake "The tale of the forbidden woman's hotspring" that she can deep fry someone with thunder. She also shown to be formidable warrior. Charactor Songs (Tanaka Atsuko at TV series) *Furuete Kudasai *Koori tachi no Pride (Pride of Ices) Gallery Soi.jpg Soi Modern.jpg|Yuu Watase's Modern Soi Drawing Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Deceased